Algo Más
by Ross Yellow
Summary: No se puede estar tan bueno– Pensé cuando mi vecino se inclinó y recoger unas bolsas, dándonos a Ino y a mí una buena vista de su parte trasera.–Sakura tienes que…– No hubo necesidad de que me dijera lo que pensaba.


Algo Contigo

_S_asuke & _S_akura

_One Shot_

_R_ossa _U_chiha

…_."No quisiera irme, no sin antes…._

_Tener algo contigo…._

* * *

Más contenta no podía estar, había conseguido un lindo y acogedor apartamento en el centro, con una linda vista… Ino se había ofrecido a ayudarme con la mudanza… días anteriores habíamos pintado y medio ordenado, sólo faltaban pequeñeces…

-¿Piensas comer?- preguntó Ino abriendo la nevera.

-Por supuesto.- contesté.

-Frentona, la nevera esta vacía, es hora que comprar víveres…- canturreó.

Arrastrándome fuera, en busca del supermercado.

Como es típico Ino, hizo que rebasara los límites de mi habitual lista de víveres, el resultado: al final no podíamos con tantas bolsas.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió en el piso, intentamos bajar rápidamente, pero chocamos contra algo, o _alguien._

-Con cuidado dijo aquella persona.- cómo me era de esperar tropecé saliendo disparada del ascensor, dejando correr unos cuantos de los productos comprados. Por suerte alguien me atajó.

-Oh, oh, ¿estás bien?- ¡valla voz! Fue lo primero que pensé, con cuidando me incorporé para agradecerle a esa persona. Quedé deslumbrada en el sitio, a ese hermoso hombre que estaba frente a mí iba agradecerle dos cosas. La primera el haber impedido que cayera al suelo, y la segunda la reservaría para mí, gracias a Kami por permitirme caer en los brazos de semejante espécimen de hombre.

-Ehm, gracias…- dije quedamente viéndole el rostro, afilado, sereno e increíblemente apuesto.

-¡Mierda, Sakura la que hi…- Ino enmudeció después de hacer su aparición. Sus ojos expandidos se posaron sobre él, y luego sobre mí, sin disimulo alguna se mordió el labio inferior al ver semejante maravilla.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- preguntó con voz profundamente varonil.

-¡Claro!- soltó Ino, ignorando olímpicamente mi negación.

El adonis humano, se inclinó y recogió unas bolsas dándonos a Ino y a mí una buena vista de su parte trasera, Ino agarro fuertemente las bolsas, para contener el impulso de agarrarle algo al joven. Caminé rápidamente hacía el apartamento, dejando las bolsas en el suelo busque la llave y abrí. Dejé las bolsas adentro y volví por la demás. Me detuve en la puerta, Ino y joven se habían encargado… No pude evitar mirarlo, cabello negro rebelde, ojos profundos y oscuros, piel caucásica, rostro perfecto y ropa impecable, y majestuosamente alto…

Dejó las bolsas dentro y se devolvió quedando frente a mí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunté titubeando.

-Sasuke.- contesto con claridad. Una sonrisa se plasmo en aquel rostro.

-Gracias de nuevo, Sasuke….- agradecí, sabía de antemano que estaba sonrojada.

-De nada…mmm, tú nombre…- preguntó con serenidad.

-Sakura.- murmuré.

-Fue un placer Sakura…- agregó despidiéndose.

-¿Vives aquí…?- preguntó Ino sin precaución.

Lance una mirada asesina a Ino.

-Si vivo justo al frente…- dijo trazando una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Obvio había captado la indiscreción.

Sólo puede sonreírle cuando se volvió hacía mí, y le hice un gesto de despedida antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me volteé hacía a Ino.

-¡Voy a matarte!- grité acercándome a grandes pasos hasta ella.

-¿Puede mudarme contigo?- preguntó con ansiedad.

-¡Ino!- grite.

-¡Qué suerte tienes! ¡Tener un vecino así! ¡Sakura tienes que…!- no hubo necesidad de que me dijera lo que pensaba.

-¡Oh, no ni siquiera lo pienses!- gruñí, imaginando las cosas que ha de estar maquinando su mente pervertida.

-----0----

Varios minutos después…

-Prométeme que al menos vas a pensar en echarle el lazo a semejante vecino.- rogó Ino antes de marcharse.

-Voy a intentarlo.- suspiré con añoranza.

_Mi conclusión…_ no iba a forzar las cosas, sí algo se lograba dar era porque así debía ser… y sí no bueno Sakura querida, _quédate con las ganas…_

Afortunadamente el destino siguió sonriéndome, conseguí bueno trabajos como modelo, y seguí encontrándome con mí guapísimo vecino, en los pasillos y en el ascensor, él estudia Kinesiología, bien… aparte de un físico mortal, tenía talentos y aptitudes envidiables…

-----0-----

-¿Estás enferma?- me preguntó una vez.

-No, ¿por qué?- inquirí con aturdimiento.

-Siempre que te veo, estás sonrojada…- comentó.

-Puede que sea intimidación.- murmuré más para mí misma que para él.

-¿Te intimido?- preguntó.

-Te parece sí te doy esa respuesta otro día… pedí.

-Está bien…- aceptó sonriendo irresistiblemente.

Con el corazón desbocado me interne en el apartamento. Había dado la más patética de las excusas.

-----0-----

Al parecer mí método de evasión le agradaba al destino, porque durante 5 largos días no me había encontrado con Sasuke.

Y precisamente hoy era el día en que había recibido más mensajes y llamadas, el motivo: había salido con un bikini, más, pose y rostro atrevido. Esa era la foto que engalanaba la nueva versión de _Sport Ilustraded, _esa era la foto que ellos habían escogido y ya nada podía hacer, tampoco podía quejarme había recibido un buen cheque por haber posado.

Ante la mirada insaciable del portero corrí al ascensor que cerraba en el justo momento.

-¡Espere!- pedí.

El ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas de nuevo regalándome la vista de mi adorado vecino.

-Hola.- saludé jadeando.

-Hola.- contestó el sonriendo abiertamente. –Días sin verte.- agregó.

-Si he estado muy ocupada.- contesté saliendo al quinto piso junto a él.

-Me lo imagino.- atajó deteniéndose justo en el punto en que nuestras puerta parecían encontrarse.

Metí la mano en mí bolso tanteando el contenido en busca de las llaves.

-Viniendo para acá, me encontré con algo muy interesante.- comentó como sí nada.

Me volteé para ver de que se trataba, mi gesto de sorpresa fue obvio hasta niveles insoldables, Sasuke estaba sosteniendo ante mí, el ejemplar en el que yo salía en la portada.

-Ah vaya…- fue lo único que titubeé.

-¿Puedes firmármelo? Preguntó con diversión.

-¡Oh, claro!- afirmé con la más grande de las vergüenzas.

Me ofreció un marcador y la revista con la dichosa fotografía.

Garabateé la firma y le tendí devuelta la revista.

Él sostenía por un extremo y yo por otro.

-Qué suerte la mía.- agregó.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté claramente confundida.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo más…- atajó acercándose sin titubear.

Se acercó a mí hasta invadir el espacio personal, haciendo que chocara contra la puerta de mí apartamento.

-¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo?- lo interpelé.

-Obvio, estoy siendo _directo,_ ya que a mí vecina le encanta escabullirse.- atajó sonriendo _muy _cerca de mis labios.

-No me he estado escabullendo.- grité haciéndome la ofendida.

-¿Ah no?- cuestionó. -¿Entonces qué es lo qué estás haciendo ahora?- reprochó.

_No tenía como argumentar esa pregunta._

-Sólo quería que la cosas surgieran al natural.- murmuré una posible excusa.

-Acorralarte en el pasillo es natural.- afirmó él riendo ante mí excusa.

-No, no lo es.- gruñí.

-Sí lo es, lo es cuando te haces la difícil.- replicó Sasuke.

-Ser la chica fácil, no es mi estilo.- confesé.

-Bien, ahora sabes una de las razones porque me gustas.- admitió acercándose su cuerpo íntimamente al mío.

-¿Hay más razones?- pregunté tragando pesadamente.

El alzó la revista.

-Oh, te gustan las modelos.- contesté por él.

-A parte de eso, me gustaría _muchísimo_ verte así.- aclaró.

_Sí las mejillas me ardieron más._

-Exigiré el mismo pago.- exigí.

-No tengo problemas con eso.- afirmó.

_Desgraciado, era insoportablemente sexy que fuera arrogante en mis narices._

-Debo agregar, que también me gustan otras cosas de ti.- agregó viéndome con intensidad logrando que pegará la cabeza de la pared, el río con ganas.

-¿Puedo saberlas?- inquirí.

-Desde luego, pero te las haré saber después de esto.- murmuró rozando mis labios, me estremecí notablemente pegándome a la pared de mí apartamento, y él cerró aún más el espacio entre nosotros, sus manos tomaron las mía y la alzaron a cada lado de mi cabeza presionándolas contra la madera, enredando sus dedos con los míos.

Gemí, cuando sus labios estrecharon los míos, tal como me lo imaginaba besaba estupendamente, correspondí cegada y apreté sus manos en mí poder, lo escuché soltar un gruñido y después de eso pasó mis manos sobre su cuello del cual me abracé con fuerza sin pensarlo dos veces, sus fuertes brazos abrazaron mi cintura, pude sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando con brusquedad al igual que el mío, su corazón latía con prisa, permitiéndome saber que yo también tenía cierto poder sobre él.

Subí las manos hasta su cabello hundiendo mis dedos en la finas hebras azabaches, su lengua se adentró en mí boca traviesa danzando de manera perfecta con la mía, regalándome el mejor beso que no había esperado recibir.

Poco a poco se fue alejando, posando su frente sobre la mía, con nuestros alientos entremezclándose.

-Sé que es indecente, pero… ¿tú apartamento o el mío?- me preguntó con voz ronca, y sí su invitación era _indecente_, pero yo iba a aceptarla.

-El mío.- confirmé llevando la mano a mí bolsillo delantero para buscar la llave.

-No el mío.- reclamó él.

-El mío.- espeté.

-El mío.- demando él.

-Sí no es en mí apartamento no te haré un desfile en privado.- solté.

-Será el tuyo entonces.- concedió él.

Me volteé sonriendo triunfante, buscándola en mi llavero la llave que podía echar esa puerta abajo, Sasuke se colocó detrás de mí estrechando mí cintura, y apartando mi cabello de la espalda empezó a dar besos en el cuello, las rodillas me flaquearon.

-Eso no me ayuda.- gruñí buscando con desesperación la llave.

-Abre la puerta Sakura.- exigió rozando sus labios y luego su nariz por mí cuello.

_¡Cómo sí fuera posible! Rogué mentalmente._

Por fin después de batallar unos interminables segundos con las llaves logré conseguir e introducir la que tanto andaba buscando, abrí y empujé con fuerza, Sasuke entró después de mí, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y pasando pestillo.

-¿Cerraría?- le pregunté.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios. Ante mí se agachó y comenzó a deshacerse de sus zapatos, hice lo mismo con mis sandalias. Erguido sobre un porte varonil se acerco.

-De verdad me gustas, Sakura.- admitió llevando sus dedos a los botones de mi camisa.

-Tú también me gustas Sasuke… y mucho.- admití también llevando mis manos al borde de su franela.

-Me gusta tu cabello, tú cuerpo, tú forma de ser, me gusta tú manera de caminar, aunque la mayoría de las veces tropieces, a pesar de eso me gustaría saber como haces para no tropezarte y caer en un desfile.- confesó con diversión.

-Me gusta, que seas atractivo, inteligente, atlético, arrogante, y lo que más me gusta aún es que seas mi vecino.- confesé.

-Agregaré lo último a mi lista también.- aclaró. Abriendo los botones de mí camisa para luego deslizarla por mis brazos, volví a tomar los bordes de su camisa y tiré de ella hacía arriba, él tuvo que agacharse un poco para yo pudiera cumplir con el cometido.

Y allí estaba su torso de piel caucásica sin ningún vestigio de ropa, me lamí los labios al ver como sus definidos músculos remarcaban su belleza y su magnífico porte, procuré que mis manos recorrieran con detalle, sus brazos, sus hombros amplios, su cuello, su pecho, sus fuertes pectorales, y luego lo divinos abdominales, lo escuchaba suspirar ante mis caricias, permitiéndose y dejándome incrementar aún más las ganas.

Mis dedos chocaron con el broche de su cinturón, levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos hambrientos.

-No tengo problemas sí sigues.- profirió con voz ronca.

Tiré de la hebilla aflojándola para luego sacar el cinturón de un tirón, ¡ah, esos pantalones le quedaban estupendos! Pero estaba segura de que había algo mejor debajo de ellos. Me deshice del botón y luego bajé el cierre, los pantalones bajaron hasta sus tobillos y el termino de deshacerse de ellos pataleándolos.

Me incline un poco hasta quedar a la altura de sus abdominales en los cuales no pude evitar no darme el lujo de recorrerlo con los labios, cuando hube tocado su cuerpo con los labios se estremeció y un ronco y gutural _Sakura_ se escapó de sus labios, seguí concentrada en mi labor hasta llegar a su cuello, mordisqueando su piel, llegué a su quijada, al mentón y finalmente a los labios, su beso me estremeció los sentidos, y luego se volvió lento pero mortífero, sus manos se posaron sobre mis hombros bajando las tiras de mi brassier, sus manos fría hicieron que me dieran diera algo de mordisquear algo lo único que tenía al alcance era su labios inferior así que no dudé, su sonrisa de dibujo sobre mis labios.

Despegó sus labios de los míos para recorrer con su nariz el camino que llevaba a mis senos, inhaló con fuerza y se quedó allí un momento, y luego con dedos firme desprendió el broche de mi brassier, que aterrizo en el suelo.

Quedo de pie una vez más frente a mí, rozando mi nariz con la suya.

-Eres hermosa.- susurró.

-Gracias.- murmuré. Me estremecí cuando sus manos tomaron mis senos estrujándolos con delicadeza, arqueé la espalda otorgándole más.

Su rostro volvió a descender ocupando el lugar de sus manos, haciendo jadear a cada instante que sus labios y su lengua tomaban mis senos. ¡no iba a soportarlo más!

-Sasuke.- llamé con voz ahogada pero el mi ignoró. Sus labios continuaron descendiendo hasta mi ombligo besando con dulzura, luego se alejó y con rapidez se deshizo de mi jean junto con mis braguitas.

-¿Dónde queda la habitación?- me preguntó alzándome hasta dejarme sobre su cintura.

-No creo poder aguantar hasta llegar a la habitación.- le gruñí. Me dedico una intensa mirada.

_¡Está bien, está bien!_

-Final del pasillo, mano derecha.- indiqué.

Con fuerza nos condujo a ambos hasta mí habitación, me dejo con cuidado sobre la cama, y se deshizo de bóxers.

_¡Oh santo cielo bendito!- exclamé cuando lo tuve completamente desnudo ante mí._

Después de eso no pude decir nada más al menos coherentemente, la manera en la que me hacía el amor no me lo permitía.

También perdí la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos tuve, de cuantas posiciones probamos, y cuanto tiempo duramos, ojalá los vecinos no se enteren.

Cuando desperté él ya no estaba en la cama, me moleste momentáneamente por ello, pero cuando vi la hora en el despertador: 11:37 am. Me levanté corriendo envolviéndome en una sabana que logré sacar de la cama, caminé por el pasillo salí a la sala y allí estaba el detrás de la barra de la cocina.

-Buenos días.- saludé entrando en la cocina.

-Buenos días.- saludó también volteándose levemente tenía la manos ocupadas. Maravillándome con la vista y recordándome lo bien que se veía en esos bóxer iba a comprarle unos de todos los colores para que me los mostrará.

Mi mente se volvió papilla cuando vi lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté ubicándome a su lado.

-El desayuno.- contestó con serenidad.

-Tortitas con queso, malteada de fresa, y ensalada de frutas… ¡es mi desayuno favorito!- solté.

-Lo sé.- respondió él.

-¿Pero cómo lo…?- intenté preguntar, la respuesta vino enseguida. –Ino.- mascullé.

Rió con complicidad, todo lo que había hecho era un detalle que no tenía precio.

-¡Gracias!- agradecí lanzándome sobre él.

Sasuke me sostuvo en brazos correspondiendo el beso.

-El desayuno se nos va a enfriar y necesitamos energía.- aclaró.

-Recuperar energias.- repetí. -¿Acaso tienes planes?- le pregunté.

-Es domingo tengo planes pero contigo.- agregó.

-¿Qué planes?- quise saber.

-Creo que no has dado un buen uso a todas las comodidades de tú apartamento.- admitió dándome un trozo de sandía en los labios.

-No te equivocas.- confesé. -¿Vas a ayudarme?- inquirí.

-Afirmativo.- afirmó.

-Aparte de las energías ¿qué más necesitamos?- pregunté siguiendo el hilo.

-Creo que lo sabes… Sakura…- susurró acercándose a mis labios.

-No, no lo sé.- fingí.

-Tendré que mostrártelo.- agregó desprendiéndome de la toalla.

_Creo que Sasuke terminará siendo algo más que mi vecino…_

_

* * *

_

Estoy delirando, porque me he propuesto a terminar las ideas que me vienen a la mente.

Me es un poco vergonzoso admitirlo, pero este fic lo escribí cuando conocí a mí novio.

Ya vamos a tener cierto tiempo, juntos y nunca me había animado a terminar este Shot hasta hoy.

Espero que les guste Ñ_Ñ a mí en lo personal me gusta mucho XD

_¿Algún rewiev?_


End file.
